iPod Shuffle Challenge, Camp Rock Style!
by Melody Malone
Summary: So I didn't get tagged doing it, but I loved doing it so much for High School Musical, that I just had to do it for Camp Rock, too! A couple of Smitchies, a Ness Is that what it's called? and one featuring Jason! Enjoy!


**Camp Rock iPod Shuffle Challenge**

**AN: Okay, so I wasn't tagged, but I loved doing this so much for High School Musical, that I just had to do it for Camp Rock, as well. But writing this has proved to me that I'm actually insane. It's actually 5am right now, and me and my dog are sitting in my garden with a can of Fanta, as I can't sleep. And apparently writing fan fiction is much more interesting than trying to get to sleep. So yeah, that's how much I love my readers, lol.**

**Case Of The Ex  
****by Mya  
**  
Mitchie couldn't help but be suspicious. Even though her and Shane had been living together for a few months now, she was just realising how tough it was dating a popstar. Namely, when Tess kept calling every minute of the day.  
"What is she calling you for now? I thought you only dated that one summer." Said Mitchie, glaring at the phone as Tess' name appeared on Shane's caller display again.  
"I don't know, Mitch. Seriously." He said, calmly. He picked up the phone, and looked nervous, walking into another room. Mitchie didn't want to be thought of as an eavesdropper, but she needed to know what these conversations were about.

Creeping through, she heard her voice coming through the phone.  
"Come on Shane, you know we had something good together."  
"Yeah, maybe we did, maybe we didn't. But I love Mitchie. I got her a promise ring because I have every intention of marrying her, and not you."  
"Shane, please. I love you. Can't you give me another chance. You know we were great together."  
"Tess…" Shane trailed off.  
"I love you, Shane. Nothing will change that. And I want you back."  
"…Bye Tess." He said awkwardly, hanging up.

**Show Me The Stage  
****by I Dream  
**  
Mitchie stood at the side of the stage, nervously. She wasn't ready for this at all. Her and Caitlyn had run through the plan so many times since working out what not being allowed to perform at Final Jam meant. But the more Mitchie thought about it, the more she was looking forward to it. She was a good singer, even if she said so herself. And she was determined that she wanted to be a singer. So what was there to be afraid of? She knew she'd Shane, but singing in front of Shane Gray was terrifying.

**She Falls Asleep  
****by McFly**

Mitchie slammed the door shut behind her. She didn't want to think about Shane, or ever see him again. In fact, she didn't want to see anyone ever again. But still she was hooked to him, she had to call him. Grabbing her phone, she waited for him to answer.  
"Shane, you broke my heart…" She sobbed as she heard him answer.  
"Mitch, what you saw with me and Tess, you don't--"  
"I hate you. But I love you. You have no idea how painful that is, do you." She screamed down the phone, slamming it down again. Shaking, she stood up and locked the door. Leaning against it, she grabbed her razor, and slit painfully into her wrist. She felt herself drifting away. 'Shane' she thought, her breath getting shallower. 'Please save me. You have to save me'

Shane was running up the stairs to her room as fast as he could. He banged hard on the door.  
"Mitchie!" He screamed. "Mitchie, please open the door." There was no answer. Shane leant against the door. "You're ignoring me, I understand. But I love you, I really, really love you. Tess forced herself onto me. It was not my idea at all. You're all I'm living for, Mitchie. There isn't anyone else I want." Still silence. "Fine…I love you, Mitchie."

Mitchie wished she could answer, but she couldn't didn't have the strength. He tried to save her, but he was too late.

**Where Do You Go  
****by Daddy Cool Musical**

Nate wasn't sure why or how he and Tess had lasted so long. He had accepted her offer of dating him on a whim, and because she was cut up about Shane and Mitchie, but why they had got engaged, and moved in with each other, he wasn't sure. She was always going out drinking, and he never knew where she was. He heard lots of rumours about her with other guys, and he didn't want to believe any of them, but sometimes he had no choice. He had started calling around her friends to find out which one she was with, and they always said they weren't with her, and he really didn't know if they were lying, or really didn't know where she was. Suddenly he heard the door click open. Storming over, he glared at her.  
"Where were you?"

**All For One  
****by High School Musical**

Finally, what Mitchie had been waiting for was finally here. She was going to camp rock again, and she couldn't wait. The school year seemed dull and pointless compared to her summer at camp rock. Pulling up to the front gate, she found herself greeted by Shane.  
"Hey you." He grinned. "Looking forward to the summer?"  
"You know it." She smiled. "Where are the others?"  
"Everyone else doesn't get here until tomorrow. We have the fun job of helping set up camp. You know, cleaning the kitchen, cleaning the cabins, cleaning the showers…"  
"So basically, cleaning." Teased Mitchie. "Well I think making you do it on your own could be a quite humbling experience."  
"Don't you dare." Said Shane, hugging her. "But I thought…we could do something fun first."  
"Oh yeah?" Said Mitchie, raising her eyebrow. "What could be better than cleaning?"  
"This." Grinned Shane, covering her eyes. Confused, Mitchie followed his lead. Soon enough, he moved his hands away from her eyes. Set up on the stage was a guitar, and two stools, and a microphone.  
"I thought we could have a jam session. You know, rock out before everyone else gets here. And it's a nice day." Mitchie grinned, and gave Shane a hug.  
"Sounds great." Shane laughed.  
"Welcome back, Mitchie."

**Chills In The Evening  
****by V**

Shane hated touring when Mitchie was so far away. Especially since the last time they had spoken, they had broke up. She couldn't take the long distance relationship, and it broke Shane in two. Jason and Nate were asleep on their bunks on the tour bus, but Shane had to step outside. He still couldn't sleep. It was the middle of winter in Europe, but the only chills Shane was feeling were in his heart, as Mitchie wasn't there. Shane was scared to sleep. Scared he'd wake up, and he'd find out she was dating someone else, that she'd moved on, that she had forgotten about him. Dialling her number, he tried calling her again. She answered.  
"Shane I told you--"  
"I can't sleep." He interrupted. "Mitchie, I love you. We can make this work, I promise. Just give me another chance. I've fallen for you hard, and I don't know what to do."  
"I fell for you, too. But this is just…easier on both of us." She sighed. "I'm not asking you to give up anything for me, that's the last thing I want. I just…think while we're so far apart…"  
"Mitchie, please, listen to me."  
"I think it's best if we don't speak to each other again. Not until you're back in the states, at least." She sighed. "Bye Shane." She hung up, and all Shane could feel was a constant chill in his heart.

**Kate  
****by The Days**

Jason didn't ever want to stop touring England. Because while he was there, he met an amazing girl.  
"Kate." He grinned stupidly as she called him. "What's up?"  
"Nothing. Just missing you." She replied. "You missing me?"  
"You know it." He answered. "Can't believe you're in a completely different country to me now."  
"Continent, honey." She reminded him. "You know…I don't know when I'll be able to call you again. I'm travelling around. I just got out of college, so I'm going on a round the world trip with some friends!"  
"Oh. That's cool." Said Jason, trying to pretend he wasn't bothered. "So you're coming to America?"  
"…Maybe." She said, awkwardly. "Look, I'll call you, okay? Bye!" She hung up, and Jason found himself staring at his phone. He did that when she didn't call. Just stared into space, reading magazines, or writing songs.

She never did call again.

**Simple and Clean  
****by Utada Hikaru**

Shane never wanted to be serious with Mitchie. Not that serious. He'd been in serious relationships before, where he'd met her parents, gone on formal dinner dates, and he found those relationships were always doomed to failure. Far too much pressure. But he couldn't explain that to Mitchie. She didn't understand why he didn't want to come over for Thanksgiving dinner. How could he explain to her that he loved her so much that he didn't want to do all that, with the result being losing her?

**Temptations  
****by Destiny's Child**

Mitchie didn't like Shane being so far away, especially when it meant that her eyes started to have a habit of wondering. She couldn't help it. Even though she knew the guys at school were nothing compared to Shane, the lonliness was getting to her. So when one of the seniors asked her out, and handed her his number, she was very hesitant to mention the fact that she had a boyfriend.  
"…Thanks. I'll see." Was all she said, pocketing the number. Although she originally had no intention of retutning his call, part of her really wanted to know. Just to know what it was like to have a normal relationship. Sierra tried to stop her, reminding her what jerks jocks could be, and reminding of her hot, rich boyfriend she'd be cheating on, but it didn't work. She saw the senior staring at her at school every day, and the temptation was just too strong. Sitting at home, she pulled the screwed up number out of her pocket, and flattened it out on her lap, procrastinating, and trying to put off the fact she was about to cheat on her boyfriend. Quickly, she dialled a number.  
"Hey, Shane? It's me…I miss you."

**Nothing I Can Do  
****by Amy Studt**

Shane and Mitchie's summer of flirting wasn't enough to impress him. He didn't make a move to start them dating, but she didn't want to look disappointed. She had to let him go.  
"Well, have a good year. Touring and stuff." She said, he smiled, and whereas all summer it had warmed her heart, it now made her cold, remembering that it meant nothing.  
"Thanks. I'll keep in contact."  
"Yeah. I'd like that." She said, awkwardly. All the words she wanted to say to him were stuck in her throat. About how amazing he was, how much she admired him, and how much she wanted to be with him. She inwardly shook her head.  
"Well…see you."

**AN: WELL I kinda…skipped a track or two. But after skipping some show songs from Les Mis, I knew I couldn't skip anymore, which is why from about 6 onwards the drabs kind of…lacked. Oh well, I did my best with what I had. And my fingers are so cold that they feel like they're about to drop off, so I'm getting into the warmth to warm them up!**


End file.
